Another Misson!
by justplainanimecartoonfant
Summary: Well, here i go making another story. This story is about a girl that comes to the group looking for help, but is a ice queen.


Hope you like this story! Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Yu-Yu Hakusho.although if I did that would be nice! ^^  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke looks around. He stands there and sees Hiei and Kurama. He smirks and puts his hands in his pockets, then Kuwabara smirks and turns to his side. Then Kako, and his mother then Botan, then the whole world of spirits, then Koenma. He smiles and sighs, then a girl with long dark brown hair that flows to the her knees, slim body, Kurama's height, wearing a black midriff top and an a black mini skirt, her eyes are brown but seems cold, her skin was pale and dark. She didn't exactly look at him but she stood there, he noticed something on her neck. A round jewel, it was the color of blood, to strings coming from the sides, golden strings. He raised an eyebrow at her, and then looked around. He didn't even know where he was? He panicked and starting running towards them.. "Yusake Urimeshi stop day dreaming!" Yusake shook his head and looked around. He saw Kuwabara and Kako; he looked as if he was out into space. "Sorry about that...just kind of drifted off," he still looked off into space wondering who that girl was. Kako and Kuwabara raised an eyebrow. The shrugged and sat down at a nearby bench. "Hey, Urimeshi, look over to your right." He looked, and saw Botan waving, she was approaching them. He got up and she smiled and stopped, giving Kako a hug. "Well hello guys, know it's been a long time. Just got so caught up with work and I have a new case for you Yusake!" "Great. My vacation just ended!" "Urimeshi stop acting like your not excited! You know you were getting bored!" "Yeah whatever, anyways, what live threathing thing do I have do?" Botan looked at him, she sighed, "You have to save a.baby girl." She had to cough to keep her laugh under control. "What!?! I'm not baby-sitting!!" "Well I'm sorry Urimeshi, but I have things to do!" Kuwabara turned to walk off. "Ohhhh no you don't!" Yusuke pulled him back. Kuwabara tried to pull away acting like a mad man but gave up. "Botan, why is this baby girl so important?" Kako said wondering and shaking her head to the two boys. "Well, this baby girl belongs to a very powerful girl, she is her baby sister, and she told Koenma that if he didn't help rescue her sister, his father would here about it." Kako raised an eyebrow, she thought. "Who is this girl?" "Her name, no one knows, she never bothered telling anyone, and no one dared ask her, but she is more powerful than The Four Saint Beast. The jewel on her neck controls her power. It is tied around her neck said to be the strains of the most unbeatable dragon!" "Don't tell me, the dragon's hair is golden," he stopped to listen as so did Kuwabara. "Urimeshi how'd you know that?" "Yeah Yusake how'd you know?" They all puzzled looking at him. "Lets just say, she came to me in a day dream, but it was weird. She seemed all alone, an outcast from the world, didn't want anything." They stood there speechless; they didn't know what to say. "Yusake." "Yusake, this is why you are a Spirit Dec., You're growing into your powers." "Whoa, Yusake, Genki must have something to do with it," Karabara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, please tell me that, that runt is helping!" "If you're referring to Hiei, then yes, and Kurama." "Why'd do we have to always fight with them! The both of us can take him!" Kuwabara said angrily "Well, actually its her, and plus your not fighting her." "We're fighting with her," Yusuke interrupted, he dropped his head and looked around. "Why!! Thought she was all evilly and stuff," Botan looked at him and took a hand and brought it to the back of her head "Haha, not exactly, her father was a good man, good friends with Koenma's father, then her father left for a few days, business type stuff, but then badies started coming in, she couldn't defeat them all, so she had to escape, but she had to leave her sister in the process, because they were to kill her and baby sis." "She must love her sister an awfully lot." "Wouldn't you?" "Yeah, I must agree with her," "So why don't she get revenge and kill them all, on her own, she's powerful enough!" Yusuke said irritated "Theirs too many of them! Believe me she tried, almost risking two lives in the process." "Well, enough chit-chat, time to go!" Kuwabara said looking at Botan. "Okay the, Kako, wait here, I'll be back for you, you're helping too!" "Okay!" she nodded and sat down. "Lets go boys!" they all rose and disappeared in thin air. They appeared in front of a set of huge dark black doors, they had 3 wolves engraved on them; they reeked of blood and decomposing body parts. "Eww, what is that!" "Ahhhh!!!!! Get me away, I see tooo many things I don't want to see, killings and war, that symbol is just more than cute cats!" Kuwabara said as he backed away. He bumped into someone. "Get off of me idiot." "Hey runt I can still pulverize you!" "Whatever." "Nice to see you two again." Yusuke said as he walked over to he two, Kurama came from out of the shadows. "Hello, Yusuke," Kurama spoke softly. His red hair had turned a little because of the dark. "Hello Kuwabara, see you two are alive and ready for a new adventure." "You call this an adventure! Ha! I call this my death sentence." Botan interrupted, "Okay boys, the girl should be arriving soon," She looked up into the sky and a bright light black light shone over all them, the flash was so strong they all had to cover there eyes. In a matter of seconds, it was over, the girl stand there; she looked at all of them. Yusuke looked at her, she looked the same as in his daydream, even more beautiful in person. "Nice entrance," said Yusuke and he walked towards her. She looked at him, she smirked and looks towards Botan, she walked toward her. He voice, wasn't girly, it wasn't rough, was just right, she was tough, you could tell. "Tell your boss that, if this doesn't go through, there will be hell to pay!" She didn't raise her voice, she stayed the same, she turned around and Botan nodded and disappeared, as she left she said, "Have fun." she smirked and wasn't to be seen anymore. 


End file.
